Cuav the Caustic
Cuav, also known as Cuav's Malice, Cuavoracious, Ansel Bonaparte Cust, False Michael Langdon and Jobe's Hand, is a major antagonist in LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Dreyfuss Saga and the main antagonist of Cuav Arc within Shadowmantle Saga. After the demise of Dreyfuss, Cuav becomes the archenemy of the new Second Witness, Lara Thomas, who was a grown-up version of Molly Thomas, the Oracle. Cuav is a Black Demon created from the death and despair out of Ansel, the former friend of Malcolm Dreyfuss, who turned Ansel in to Jobe for his petty jealousy. After becoming Cuav, Jobe made him his right-hand to safeguard the reign of terror on Malcolm Dreyfuss upon the evil Dreyfuss Enterprises after Selina Strawberry splited the Niveus Pharmaceuticals from Dreyfuss Enterprises after she realized what happened to Ansel. Under Jobe's manipulations, secretly took over the remnants of Fallen Roman Catholic Church under the pretense of Michael Langdon, but he acted secretly. Cuav's existence was brought into the public when Dreyfuss ruled the world as soon as Team Witness crumbled into pieces, with Diana Thomas was turned into the Horseman of War, Ichabod Crane was imprisoned, the attempt of bringing back Abbie Mills failed, and Moloch conquered the Prime Earth, outranking The Fallen's Essence, Scathach and competed with Ara. By the end of Dreyfuss Saga, Cuav ruled the Fallen Roman Catholic Church under the pretense of Michael. However, it was all changed when Lara Thomas (Molly Thomas in this alternate future) returned back to the past and tried to stop her mother from becoming the Horseman. Under the pretense of Michael, Cuav tried to stop Lara and engaged into a fight, and after some time of struggling, Cuav returned back to the past and tried to stop Lara. In order to avoid a time paradox, he merged with his past counterpart and set out for his own mission. Even so, it was later revealed that Cuav was falling into an evil game set up by Ara Astaroth to manipulate Lara back into the past, so that she would claim the soul of Ichabod Crane, being worried that Dreyfuss had gone rogue. In spite of this, Cuav still acted a great role in the story. Under Cuav's manipulation, Ichabod ironically became the new Horseman of War after protecting Ara. However, Lara soon managed to save Ichabod and expelled War from him with the help of Katrina, but Cuav forced a revived Henry Parrish into the Horseman of War and start helping Dreyfuss to confront the Team Witness in their invasion into the White House. After Dreyfuss' demise, Future Cuav was still alive due to being fused with his past counterpart as well as the Horseman of War. He escaped alongside the other Horsemen and vowed his loyalty to Moloch. After knowing Dreyfuss' demise was caused by Jobe's betrayl, Cuav planned a retrubution against his creator Jobe, his creator, for his betrayl against Moloch and Dreyfuss, and he'll also let the Witnesses pay for what they did, especially Lara who was the key to cause Dreyfuss' future conquest crumbled into pieces. He also acted as the agent of Michael Langdon's Legion, as he had one of Legion Demon living inside him and had a connection to Michael's soul as well. ''Development and Overview Scrapped Idea - Future Michael Langdon in UKA UKA Future Michael's Overview Another Future Michael Langdon, serving the United Kingdom of America, appeared in another altered timeline within ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Dreyfuss Saga where Diana Thomas was turned into the Horseman of War, Ichabod Crane was imprisoned, the attempt of bringing back Abbie Mills failed, and Moloch conquered the Prime Earth, outranking The Fallen's Essence, Scathach and competed with Ara. In this version, Michael was resurrected by Moloch's followers and eventually persuaded Ara to join his side, ruling the Fallen Roman Catholic Church together and attempted to take over Moloch's throne and turning the UKA into its next step - Astaroth Empire, thus restart the same Dystopian future where Triggers Hell took complete control on the Prime Earth, and eventually destroying Balam Alliance and ruling all of the Multi-Universes. However, it was all changed when Lara Thomas (Molly Thomas in this alternate future) returned back to the past and tried to stop her mother from becoming the Horseman. This Future Michael tried to stop Lara and engaged into a fight, and after some time of struggling, Future Michael returned back to the past and tried to stop Ara, and under his manipulation, Ichabod ironically became the new Horseman of War after protecting Ara. However, Lara soon managed to save Ichabod and expelled War from him with the help of Katrina, but Future Michael turn himself into the Horseman of War and thus helping Dreyfuss to confront the Team Witness in their invasion into the White House. This version had fewer roles than the aforementioned Astaroth version and had no relations. Even so, their brutality and knowledge are the same since he managed to locate an infant Katarina Couteau and killed her with haste. He also believed his absolute justice and still had his usual chronic backstabbing disorder. Ultimately, the UKA version of Future Michael was killed by Lara, Katrina and a revived Abbie. Due to his loss of body, Future Michael's spirit was completely erased out of existence after the defeat of Malcolm Dreyfuss, the Horseman of War returned back to its circulations, thus continuing the prophecy of Witnesses as well as the Period of Tribulations. Lara did not erased from existence due becoming the Second Witness after coming into the past, and the UKA Future Michael ultimately died in vain. ''Before merging with the mainstream Michael In the UKA version, Future Michael was almost as same as his Astaroth Empire counterpart, sadistic, delusional and egotistic, but was even more fond of showing his devious and treacherous nature. Michael revealed to Ara that he wanted to help her to take Moloch's thunder. Due to himself maintaining the memory of his past self who worked with Ara and his another future self who worked with Astaroth Empire, Michael revealed to Ara that she would definitely have power to take down Moloch and even Leohart if she determined to do so, and therefore they planned to take down both Moloch and Malcolm Dreyfuss in order to turn the UKA into Astaroth Empire, thus restarting Ara's conquest and bring forth the Rise of Astaroth Empire. At that time, Michael would kill Ichabod with no haste since the Witness had became old and frail. Michael even promised that he would bring B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 back to life and make him an consort for Ara, who he won't ever cross. This would eventually cause mass death and destruction if the plan ultimately gain its harvest. Fortunately, this was eventually stopped after Lara returned back to the past. After Lara helped Team Witness to bring back Abbie Mills, Jeremy Crane/Henry Parrish (from Ichabod's memories), Selina Strawberry and Katrina Crane, the Team Witness finally reformed once again and saved Ichabod. Frustrated, Future Michael eventually had to become the Horseman of War himself in order to slay Lara that caused all of those mess, assisting Dreyfuss with his dreadful plans in order to bring the reign of the UKA upon Earth, with Dreyfuss as its Fascist dictator. ''After merging with the mainstream Michael However, this Future Michael ultimately became treacherous as always, especially after he merged with one of the Legion Shadows (controlled by the original Michael Langdon) and became one and the same with his mainstream counterpart who was trapped in Hell at that time. Therefore, even while helping Dreyfuss to take over the White House, Michael saw Dreyfuss as a pawn (just as Dreyfuss saw Lara) and still trying to take down Dreyfuss and created his own glory once the Team Witness was in upper hand. This truth was finally revealed during the time Michael managed to kill Helena Donovan (Famine) with his Sword of Fire, revealing that he had enhanced its power with some of the countless remaining Sorensen Crystal he possessed, making it available to kill a vessel of a Horseman, even including the vessel of the Horseman of Death, endangering lives of Abraham Van Brunt as well. This, however, eventually resulted his karmic death when Henry took the Sword of Fire from Michael and pierced through Michael's armor with it, finally destroying Michael's Essence along with Future Michael forever, putting the mainstream Michael's plan of reborn to an end. ''The Reason of this Idea being Scrapped The idea around Dreyfuss Enterprises's Future Michael was scrapped because of Michael's own recurring nature, since he already made enough direct appearance in the first half of the whole storyline, with Legion as his posthumous effects. It was caused by the author's own feelings upon seeing Frieza returned stronger, but only ended up being defeated once again in some sort of an anti-climatic way (as Officer Candy Apple personally felt) in ''Resurrection 'F', and then, he realized that letting a villain returning back in time too much would make the villain not being treated as a menacing threat like before. The resurrection of Michael via another future leader right after two sagas will result an anticlimatic battle which seemed inferior comparing to the former battle in Anti-Christ Saga, and then another villain was created to replace Michael's role as an archenemy to Lara Thomas. Then, the concept of Cuav was then created almost immediately to replace Michael's role, but as a recurring villain and the foremost enemy of Lara. By the end of Dreyfuss Saga, Lara went on a trip around the world to find her place, also in an attempt to hunt down Cuav, who remained at large after the demise of Dreyfuss. In spite of their obvious difference, the similarities between Cuav and Michael's personalities was also obvious, and it was explained by the fact that Cuav had contained a Legion Demon made of Michael's soul inside his body to communicate with Michael's soul, acting as Michael's own eyes when the latter was trapped inside the deepest pit of Hell. As the Horseman of War, Cuav also unified the once fully-scattered Michael Langdon's Legion and tried to use them to bring back the Anti-Christ's horror, in spite of not really trying to bring Michael back. He became a successor to the main timeline's Fallen Roman Catholic Church, which once crumbled after the death of Michael. In spite of his resurrection in Dreyfuss Saga was literally scrapped, Michael's resurrection in LOTM: Destiny will remain unchanged. As it was already 5 billions years later after the end of the Cataclymistic War, however, Michael has enough time to wait for rising again to become a menacing threat once again. ''Introductions Logo Complete Monster Proposal As Cuav As False Future Michael ''The 'United Kingdom of America version of Future Michael Langdon''' was even MORE like a monster who is both treacherous and sadistic in the core. After his resurrection, Michael found the infant Katarina who was just coming into Earth and killed her with no mercy, knowing that he had ended the life of the Last Exkreig and future Prime Abyssal Punisher forever. This proved that Michael was no better than B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 who was using infants as his test subjects. Horrified by Michael's action of killing an infant, Plaisir (who was turned back to Melancholia once more, albeit not a pure evil entity like the Serum Melancholia) wanted Michael to forget about the Witnesses and focusing on ruling the new world as its benevolent ruler. However, Michael (who only wanted war, chaos and destruction instead of order and peace) was enraged before he start bashing Melancholia's skull and sent her in his own torture chamber for one week of torture. After that, Michael left a half-crazed Plaisir/Melancholia in the torture chamber to die while secretly helping Ara to take down both Moloch and Malcolm Dreyfuss, so that the reign of Astaroth Empire would be ensured. Trying to make Lara a merciless killing machine like him, Michael also mercilessly crushed the resistance raised by Jenny Mills and almost killed her brutally. When Lara discovered the truth behind the Horseman of War, who turned out to be her mother, Lara tried to confront the Future Dreyfuss about this but Michael appeared behind her, trying to electrocute her until she could barely moved. Soon afterwards, Michael found Lara stealing the Grand Grimoire and tracked her back to past. In the past timeline, the Future Michael worked together with Dreyfuss and Jobe. They tried to turn Diana into the Horseman of War almost immediately, but Ichabod managed to interfere and turned into War himself. When Dreyfuss and Jobe showed some mild surprise about this, Michael sadistically laughed and claimed that the First Witness was dead completely. After knowing Ichabod was saved by Lara, Michael immediately turned himself into the Horseman of War out of spite, and he maintained his free will when trying to get Ichabod and Lara killed. However, this was not over. When future Michael managed to merge himself with a soul fragment of the ORIGINAL Michael Langdon, things get more and more vicious as the "two" danger counterparts had became "one" and same, fueling the first step towards Michael Langdon's resurrection. When Helena Donovan (Dreyfuss' Famine) failed to kill Lara, Michael mercilessly killed her and cast Famine out of her body, punishing Helena for her failure. He then tortured Jeremy Crane in front of Katrina in order to drive her into despair, but not after he laughed at Diana Thomas' loss on her husband and Ichabod's "uselessness" in protecting Abbie. Overall, this version of Michael was the most sadistic and horrendous villain appeared in Dreyfuss Saga and would finally becoming a reminiscent of the Team Witness' worst nightmare.'' ''As Cuavoracious Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Abilities & Skills Power Levils Quotes Quotes about Orlando Gallery Trivia Original Complete Monster Proposal (Scrapped) Real-Life Inspirations Fictional Inspirations'' Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Demon Category:Evil Creations Category:Legacy Characters Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Possessors Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Traitors Category:Imposters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Copycats